ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom King
Story John fires a mana blast at Ultimate ChamAlien, it charging at him with its horn. John summons Rustic and parries the horn, going to strike it. Ultimate ChamAlien catches it, with its claws, pushing him back. Ultimate ChamAlien turns invisible, fading away. John closes his eyes, them glowing with mana. John: What? Such an influx of mana in the atmosphere. Can’t get a fix. I’ll have to do this the old fashion way. John transforms into Wildvine, as he spins, releasing the seed bombs. They explode, enveloping the area in a smokescreen. The outline of Ultimate ChamAlien becomes visible, as it lunges at Wildvine. Its claws strike the spot where Wildvine just was, him gone. Ultimate ChamAlien looks confused, as Wildvine comes out of a tree. Wildvine: Got you. Wildvine goes to impale Ultimate ChamAlien with pointed fingers, as Ultimate ChamAlien dodges, the attack sliding off its slick body. Ultimate ChamAlien goes to attack. Alan: Air Hammer! Several air hammer shots hit Ultimate ChamAlien, it screeching as the attacks explode. Ultimate ChamAlien explodes into green light, as Wildvine comes out of the tree. Alan comes over, as Wildvine reverts. John: You took your time. Alan: Where’s Snow? John looks away, ashamed. John: She was taken. Some fanboy of mine. Alan: You let her get away?! A fanboy got her?! What’s a fanboy?! John: Look, I’m going to get her back. But our first concern is Phantom. He’s here, somewhere. (His eyes glow, then revert.) Trying to break into the castle. Alan: You knew he was here? John: He hid himself before, but now he’s made his appearance obvious. It’s like he wants to get his butt kicked again. Alan: Then let’s tear through him, so you can go get Snow. John: (Smiling) Yes sir. John and Alan run off, back towards the castle. End Scene John and Alan arrive at the courtyard, all the knights loitering around. Alan: You there! What’s the situation?! The knights turn to face them, struggling to resist. They all have green Corruptulas on their foreheads, as they bare their Weapon ÄRM at them. John: Whampire. He’s been busy. Whampire: Yes, I have. John looks up the hill, seeing Whampire standing there, grinning at him. The skies are overcast, a large cloud blocking out the sun, allowing Whampire to flourish. Whampire: And I must say, you took longer than I expected. Are you sure you are up to the challenge? John: I beat you pretty good before, Phantom. Whampire: You were lucky that Puppet Master intervened. Otherwise, I would’ve overpowered and killed all of you. But now, (He raises his arms, the knights moving) I am in control! After I have my soldiers kill the royalty, I’ll have them all kill each other, cleansing this world once and for all! John: Keep the knights busy. I’m going after him. Alan: You better hurry. I’ve used a lot of magic fighting already. John dashes in with airbending, the gust blowing over several knights. Alan fires Air Hammers, blowing more of them away. John charges at Whampire, who glides at John, the two clashing. John knees Whampire, who catches it and bares his fangs. John releases a burst of fire, the light startling Whampire, him flinching. John summons Oathkeeper, slashing at Whampire. Whampire leaps into the air, dodging it. Whampire: As much as I would enjoy fighting you, I think I have a few followers who are dying to fight you. John lands, as hypnotized Alviss, Dorothy and Nanashi walk forward like zombies. John groans, getting into a battle stance. John: Really guys? You just love your zombie theme, don’t you, Phantom? Alviss uses Guardian ÄRM 13 Totem Poles, them shooting out of the ground at John. John uses air bending to move through the towers with ease, when a wind burst cuts through, hitting John and knocking him back. Nanashi appears behind John, thrusting the Griffin Lance at him. John spins and parries him, as the parts of Totem Poles fly at John. John smirks, as he twists his foot, stopping the Totem sections. John: Made of stone. John launches back the Totem Poles at Alviss, him dodging most but being hit by one. Dorothy swings her Zephyr broom, the wind coming at John. John catches it and propels it back at Dorothy, her getting caught in it. Nanashi jumps back, using Electric Eye at John. John juts his two fingers out, absorbing the lightning. He then fires it back, striking Nanashi. Alviss, Dorothy and Nanashi all get up, coming at him again. John: Oh, come on! Time to change it up. John transforms into Swampfire, as he releases methane from his hands, enveloping him. Alviss, Dorothy and Nanashi all gag from it, falling to the ground. Whampire: Ugh. Pathetic mortals. Can’t do anything with them. If you want to be all powerful, you must be a god! And a god can control the life and death of all! Whampire flies at Swampfire, who parries with Oathkeeper. Swampfire blasts Whampire with fire, barely hurting him. Whampire spits a Corruptula at him, as Swampfire cuts through it. Swampfire charges in, swinging Oathkeeper at Whampire, who catches the Keyblade. Whampire: How does it feel, to be powerless against me? Swampfire: Answer that yourself. Swampfire reverts, as he channels mana into the Keyblade, Oathkeeper giving off a bright light. Whampire screams in pain, his skin steaming as he stumbles back. Alviss, Dorothy and Nanashi get up, free from Phantom’s control. Dorothy: Ugh. I feel like I need to wash my brain out. Alviss: Not as painful as the Zombie tattoo, but just as violating. Nanashi: Eh, could’ve been worse. John: It will be if we don’t stop him. A slight ray of sunshine comes through, John looking up. The cloud in the air moves towards the spot where the light was peeking through, snuffing it out. John: (Smiles) I thought I recognized that cloud. You guys, meet up with Alan and stay un-controlled. John transforms into Silver Wind, as he flies into the air using mana. Whampire flies after him, though Silver Wind releases a mana shockwave, it launching him at a super sonic speed, knocking Whampire back. Whampire: No! Ugh. Perhaps I should prepare for when he comes back down. Silver Wind flies up, approaching the cloud. He holds his hands up, releasing mana that traps the cloud. The cloud shifts, revealing Cloudnine’s face. Silver Wind: Not a bad strategy. Seen it before, though. Phantom never did have any original ideas. Cloudnine releases gas at Silver Wind, him catching it with mana, blowing it back. Parts of Cloudnine’s body is blown away, as it tries to attack. Silver Wind uses mana telekinesis to keep it back, only its main body remaining. Silver Wind then blasts Cloudnine with mana, it exploding into green light. The sunlight rains down below, it burning Whampire. He screams in pain, as he reverts, Phantom shaking the pain off. Parts of his skin are burnt from the harsh rays. Silver Wind: Now, to finish himself off once and for all. Silver Wind flies back towards the castle, speeding up in a hurry. End Scene Silver Wind lands on the ground, reverting. All the knights from before are lying on the ground, groaning. John: What are those other guys doing? They should be handling Phantom. Nanashi: You’re one to talk! Nanashi fires Electric Eye at Ultimate Chromastone, it absorbing it with ease. Ultimate Chromastone fires ultraviolet rays back at Nanashi, him dodging as it tears through the terrain. Dorothy swings the Zephyr Broom, releasing a wind blast that collides with Ultimate Articguana’s ice blast. Alan fires Air Hammers at Ultimate Wildmutt, it dodging and pouncing at him. Alan catches it with his bare hands, struggling to keep it off. Dorothy: Johnny! Could use a hand here! John: Right. Get ready to back away. John transforms into Ultimate Gravattack, as he holds his hands out. The three mini-planetoids float out to the Warmatrix drones, glowing with a blue aura. Ultimate Chromastone, Ultimate Articguana and Ultimate Wildmutt are lifted off the ground, as they begin to orbit their mini-planetoid. Alan: What form is this? Ultimate Gravattack: This, is the master of gravity! Ultimate Gravattack floats into the air, the mini-planetoids and the Ultimate forms being dragged along. Ultimate Gravattack raises his hands overhead, the mini-planetoids going over him. Ultimate Chromastone fires an ultraviolet wave and Ultimate Articguana fires an ice blast, them caught in Ultimate Gravattack’s orbit. Ultimate Gravattack lifts his hand, creating a large gravity sphere, trapping the Ultimate forms in the pressure. They all explode into green light, as Ultimate Gravattack descends, reverting. Dorothy: (Happily) Johnny! Dorothy smothers John with a hug, shaking back and forth. Dorothy: I just knew you could handle those things! John: (Muffled) Why weren’t you taken? Dorothy: Huh? Come again? Dorothy lets John go, him gasping for breath. Alan: This is about Snow, isn’t it? Dorothy: Huh? Snow? John: Someone kidnapped her, and has apparently been doing the same to other women I know. I’m just wondering why he didn’t add you to his, (Makes air quotes) “collection.” Dorothy: (Angry) WHAAAAT?! This arrogant loser didn’t consider to add me to his collection?! And he chose Snow over me?! Nanashi: I don’t think that’s supposed to be the take away from that. John: I’ll figure it out later. I’m going to end this with Phantom, once and for all. Alan: Better hurry. I doubt Alviss can hold his own much longer. Alviss activates the Totem Poles, them shooting out of the ground at Phantom. Phantom, glowing with a white mana outline, stands in place, the mana aura repelling the Totem Poles with sheer willpower. Phantom yawns, as Alviss gets irritated. Alviss: Impossible. There’s no way, after all my training, you cannot be stronger than me! Phantom: But don’t you remember? I’ve always been stronger than you. It’s why you were so desperate to have John defeat me. (Phantom starts walking closer, Alviss backing away.) You feared what I could do with the Zombie Tattoo, to make you just like me. And now, you don’t even get that blessing. Phantom fires a pure white mana blast from his hand, Alviss blown to the ground. He tries to stand, but falls back down. Phantom stands over him, blasting him into the ground. Alviss is barely conscious, as Phantom prepares another blast. Phantom: It’s too bad, Alviss. I so looked forward to molding you to be just like me. John appears in front of Phantom, going to jab him with Oathkeeper. Phantom releases a mana burst from his aura, which propels him backwards while knocking John’s attack away. Phantom: (Slightly irritated) You handled my drones faster than I expected. John: Oh, so sorry to disappoint you. Now, face me. Let’s end this, once and for all. Phantom: Oh, what’s the rush? It’s been a while since we’ve played. Let me enjoy it. Phantom activates the Warmatrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Espionage, the white aura glowing brighter. John: The same form you used to sneak away before. This time though, (His eyes glow) I’m locked onto your mana. Espionage: We’ll see about that. Espionage forms a large mana shuriken, throwing it at John. John strikes it with Oathkeeper, it splitting in two and flying to the sides of John, sticking into the ground. Espionage turns invisible, the white aura still visible. John: Too bad. You’re so powered up, you stick out like a sore thumb! John fires a sphere of light from Oathkeeper, it going through the spot where Espionage was standing. The aura fades, John startled. John: What? John spins, barely parrying a mana sword. John pushes back, and lunges again, landing right by the mana shuriken half. He looks at it, face stern. He twists his foot, an earth collapse burying the shuriken. John: The mana from those are throwing off my senses. John stomps the ground and thrusts his palm at the other shuriken, it sinking into the ground. John focuses, feeling a slight breeze. John leans backwards, a mana sword clipping some of his hair. John falls back, but rolls and shoots into the air, hovering with air bending. Espionage: (Voice all around, carried by the wind) What’s wrong, John? I thought you said you could see me with ease. Mana shuriken fly at John from all directions, as John spins, the wind knocking them away. He clashes with a mana sword, the two holding even. A mana surge occurs, blasting John away, him landing down on the ground. John: Ugh! Why didn’t I see it before! He’s way too overconfident and fighting head-on! He must have some assistance. John transforms into Granodite, as he holds his ground. Several mana shuriken from all around come at him, as Granodite takes them, absorbing their mana. Granodite swings his arms out to the side, releasing a mana pulse wave. The pulse wave hits Espionage, him turning visible, and Will-o-Wisp is forced out of Espionage. Espionage’s aura fades. Espionage: No! Get back in! Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! Will-o-Wisp flies back towards Espionage, when Granodite teleports in its path, slicing through it with Oathkeeper. Will-o-Wisp explodes in green light, Espionage looking terrified as he reverts. Phantom: No! I am the hero! I am the John Smith of MÄR Heaven! I am destined for greatness! I am destined to be a god! UUUUgh. Granodite jams Oathkeeper into Phantom’s chest, him losing his breath. Granodite: Go back and rot in Tartarus. Phantom’s body breaks into dust, as the wind blows him away. Granodite goes over to Alviss, healing him with mana. Granodite helps Alviss stand up, then he reverts. Alviss: Is he really done this time? Is it finally over? John: I hope so. I’m through playing around. I’ll leave everything here to you guys. I’ve got a villain to track, and hopefully he leads me back to my intended target. John takes off running, speed increased by the wind. His eyes glow, as he makes an angled turn, disappearing through the dimensions. Characters * John Smith * Dorothy * Nanashi * Alviss * Alan * Knights of Lestava Castle Villain * Phantom Aliens By Warmatrix Drone * Ultimate ChamAlien * Cloudnine * Ultimate Chromastone * Ultimate Articguana * Ultimate Wildmutt * Will-o-Wisp By John * Wildvine * Swampfire * Silver Wind * Ultimate Gravattack * Granodite By Phantom * Whampire * Espionage Trivia * John has his final confrontation with Phantom. * Phantom's plan using Cloudnine is based from John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, where the same thing was done to allow Ghostfreak and the Goblins to roam the world in daylight. John notes this. * The enhanced mana atmosphere is emphasized in this episode, unlike the last episode. * Dorothy is quite angry that she wasn't added to Collectimus' collection. Category:Dioga beta Category:Episodes